


the art of cooking teriyaki and blushing in between

by quarantinedChef



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, yixing is a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedChef/pseuds/quarantinedChef
Summary: Yixing was contemplating whether to log out to the live broadcast of his favorite celebrity chef, after commenting, "fuck that lips!"And the playful chef, reading the comment our loud, announcing Yixing as the winner to be on the next episode of his cooking program.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	the art of cooking teriyaki and blushing in between

  
Yixing is rushing to get to his room all the while dodging all the questions given by his roommates, Minseok and Jongdae. He just give them some wave of hands and an empty promise of joining them later for some late time binge watching. Weekends are their own movie or series night, since they are all busy with their own jobs during weekdays.  
But both of his friends know that they will not start watching until he is finished watching his favorite show online. Although, they usually tease him before letting him go to hide inside his room, it's nothing but playful tease, they know when to stop when it comes to Ky- the Doh Kyungsoo. Anybody knows Kyungsoo - chef, former idol, an actor, not to mention somebody who won genetic lottery when it comes to how good looking he is. Granted, he is not that tall, but everybody can see past that. Besides, if God gifted him with extra few centimetres on his height, people might complain and be loud talking about favoritism. _And we don't want that._

Kyungsoo is now the number one chef- host that is running a weekly cooking show online. He will try different dishes that was suggested by the viewers through poll. Evey once in a while they are blessed with food that are not so familiar, because they usually comes from the other part of the world. What makes this different is every last week of the month, the chef chooses one of the live viewers to join him for one cooking session the following week. And the fun part is actually how they choose the winner. It varies, sometimes one staff will pick, sometimes the chef himself. They once made some kind of competition on who can give the wittiest username to be the winner. Yixing haven't tried joining, but, he always always wish to be able to see the guy in person. Just the thought of seeing him in person is enough to make his heart almost to the verge of combustion. It may sound as if it's an exaggeration, but you can ask all his other fans and they will tell you the same thing. There's something about his aura that radiates positivity and wholesomeness that you cannot find from other celebrities now a days. But sometimes, there are instances that Yixing had to double take and look again, because those times were so rare you would think you are just seeing things, Yixing's talking about those rare times that without any intention, Kyungsoo just oozes with so much sex appeal, and it will feel like having some whiplash on how crazy Doh Kyungsoo's duality is. 

Tonight show proved to be one of those rare times. The chef decided to wear something casual instead of his usual white chef uniform. He knows he loves wearing black, but for tonight, he is wearing something gray, which is actually okay if not for that bubble gum colored apron that says, sexy chef. Who would have thought that the serious looking chef would be wearing something like that? It must have something to do with today's competition. huh, he looks good. really really good. barely there make up, those lips and those big eyes that are now behind his round eyeglasses. 

Other viewers must have been thinking the same thing he is, since the chatbox are littered with praises and gushes of his fans, complimenting him of his choice of outfit, specifically his apron. They are more noisy and loud than the previous episodes, must be because they can have their chance to be able to have some cooking session with their favorite chef. Tonight's menu includes some veitnamese salad and shrimp pad thai. It always amazes Yixing how the chef have this talent to do knife work as if he's been trained to this profession for a long time. The way he slices those cucumber and turnips for salad just mesmerizes him. Nobody will ever know how much those fingers affects me. How thankful I am with that camera man that knows just when to zoom in to those beautiful fingers. _Mr. Camera man_ _, thank you._

Kyungsoo mixed all the ingredients into a medium bowl and just add lime juice, _mirin_ , sugar, salt, and pepper. After a few toss, he then add with a little bit of hesitation few parsley. It was so adoringly funny how the chef was a bit reluctant to add that last ingredient for the salad, since he himself is not so fond of the said herbs. Admiring how the chef still go through the original recipe, he made sure to screen shot the recipe when it was flashed on the screen so he can try and make it for his friends. After cleaning up the preparation table, he watched as the chef pull out some shrimps and rice noodles that are soaked in water from the fridge. He then goes back to cutting green onions, and butterflying the small shrimps. After making sure all preparations are complete, he then regaled the viewers with story about not being able to fully enjoy both Vietnam and Thailand as much as he wanted, since their group only stayed there for few days to do concert. Yixing cannot stop his laugh when the cute chef admitted, he was a bit scared to try some of the local food since mostly consist of herbs that he's not so familiar with. Well, he can somehow relate, coriander specially has this strong smell that overpowers the taste. Somebody from the chatbox must be from Thailand, and asked whether he will be making any tom yum soup in the future. The chef answered yes, and says that's the only food he can put coriander without any complaints since, the herbs really pull all the ingredients together. Now, I want that tom yum to be featured next. Somebody asked which one he prefers, _tom yum_ or _laksa_ , Kyungsoo smiled before answering, 

"It depends on the weather, if it's summer and I want soup, I'll go with _tom yum_ but if it's winter or it's raining, I prefer _laksa_."

Checking his pan, he proceeded to cook the eggs first and follow it up with shrimps. 

"Guys, if you are following this recipe, please, please know that this is the easy version, since we cannot exactly put out the authentic one due to time constraints, but you can check on the website later if you want to get the authentic version to try."

"I can see a lot of you are requesting different types of cuisine to be tried next episode, keep them coming, the lovely staff will tally them later so you can vote which one I will be preparing together with the lucky person I will personally choose later. No, I haven't decided yet, what will be the criteria or what I will be asking you later. But don't worry, you'll know in a little while."

Turning off the stove, he then prepare the plate, after putting some roasted peanuts, he then gave cue to the camera man,

"For our thumbnail later. hahaha"

Yixing keeps on looking at the chef as he laugh, the way his lips forms a beautiful shape of heart. Doh Kyungsoo really is a beautiful man.

"Okay, for tonight's episode, I want you to say anything you want to tell me. Okay? Be witty, and creative, so I can notice you. I will only be spending a minute on the chatbox, so make sure to type fast. Are you ready? One minute...go!"

"Oh, interesting. username _iamyixing_...interesting" Kyungsoo softly smiled. He's looking directly at the camera, when something changed on his expression. It is as if the kid inside decided to come out to play. 

Yixing was frozen on his chair. He can't believe that the message was sent. He was just reacting to everything the chef was doing, without really having the intention to press the send button. And what's worse? 

"bleep! Those lips look so so damn soft. i wish ... Of course, I had to sensor the first word, but that's what _iamyixing_ wrote. Hmmm I guess we have a winner. To username _iamyixing_ , somebody will contact you, we, I will see you next week, I want to know exactly what your wish is, because it seems that you press send hurriedly." There's some glint of mischief on the chef's eyes as he look in the camera, like he is talking directly to Yixing. 

"That's it for tonight's episode, remember, there's no greater love than the love for food. Have a good night, see you all next week! bye!" 

**_fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ **

***

He spent a few minutes on his bed, looking at his phone, because he cannot believe his luck. He planned on backing out and tell the staff to pick another random viewer to come in his stead, but then the deep and low voice of Kyungsoo stopped him from saying anything.

"Hello! This is Kyungsoo, and you are coming to the studio next week to help me cook. How are you?" there's some playfulness on that voice, and if Yixing's not so shocked, he might have taken it as if Kyungsoo's trying to ease his nerves.

  
"H-Hi. Hello, wow. God. Wait. sh- i'm sorry. I dunno what to say. Wait. you asked me how am I, I'm so rude. Wait. Hi"

  
"You're cute. It's okay. Relax." 

_His laugh, oh god. He is laughing. wow. Wait. He is laughing at me?_

"Hi. I'm Yixing. I'm so sorry, I'm just so star struck right now. I am so happy and nervous at the same time. Wow."

  
"Hi, nice to meet you. So, they are going to send you the address and at what time you are expected to come. Please don't worry, somebody will take care of you even before we start filming, okay? I actually just called because i got curious."

  
"Huh? Oh oh oh... I'm so sorry with what I said. I just-"

  
"Just like my lips that much?"

  
"i- uhm yeah, but please know, i respect you and i don't mean anything about what i said, but your lips are really pretty. uhm. your hands too. yeah. i am going to hang up now."

  
"relax. it's fine. you won't be hyperventilating when we meet, yes? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

  
"No- no. I'll be fine. Again, I'm sorry for being- yeah. I will see you next week. Thank you."

  
"See you. Relax, okay? We will have fun next weekend. Goodnight."

  
***

**_I am stupid._ **

Yixing stayed for another five minutes inside his room just to look at his phone, double checking the message he received. He cannot believe he was able to talk to the man that he's been a fan of for a long time. Maybe he should be thankful that his finger slipped and have that message sent, if not, then he will spend another good amount of time just to wish and hope for a chance to meet the man. 

"Xing!!! What happened to you? Your cooking show's finished a good fifteen minutes ago, are you okay?" Minseok's voice was accompanied by a loud banging on his door that he had no choice but to stand up and join them to watch the new season of Umbrella Academy. He cuddled up with Jongdae, trying to hide on the smaller man's back while mumbling something.

"What? We don't understand. What are you saying?" Jongdae, paused what ever they are watching just to give attention to their friend.

  
"I said, I am stupid." Yixing sheepishly answered, trying to look somewhere else but Jongdae's eyes.

  
"That's not news. why are you mumbling on my back?"

  
"Remember the show of Kyungsoo?" Finally, getting enough courage to look back at his friends, he started talking.

  
"Yes, the one you just watched a while ago?"Minseok's full attention is now evident as he move to fully be facing the obviously startled Yixing.

  
"Every last week of the month, they are having some kind of event, where they choose among the viewers who will be going to the studio to cook with Kyungsoo the following week," In all honestly, Yixing cannot believe his luck, but the reason or what he decided to comment is something that's going to be put in the history of the most awkward and face palming incident there is.

  
"Did you win? Yixing? Did you win?" 

  
"Yeah..."

  
"Then why are you sad? You must be so ecstatic right now, finally you'll be able to meet your long time crush." Jongdae's enthusiasm was mixed with confusion with how Yixing seemed to be so down when he just won a cooking session with his long time crush.

  
"I am not sad. But I just remember why I won.."

  
"What did you do?" Jongdae's mind is no longer into the movie that they are supposed to be watching, because the way Yixing was hesitating, feels like it will be more funny and more entertaining than the movie.

  
"I-"

  
"What did you say Zhang Yixing?" Minseok looked serious, but the glint of his eyes are telling how he is thinking the way Jongdae is. _This better be good._

  
"I kinda typed something along the line of fuck those lips, they look so soft and i wish..."Yixing had to stop talking after seeing his friends silently giggling because of his mini heart attack after sending that not so well thought of message.

  
"Yeah, confirmed. You are stupid. But hey! At least you scored a meet up with your crush." Minseok, cannot keep himself from laughing with how Yixing is going red because of what he did.

  
"Don't listen to Minseok, Xing. Thank whoever is guiding you, those are called happy accidents. Enjoy, but please try not to embarrass yourself when you see him?" He was trying to give assurance to his friend since he knows Yixing doesn't actually have the best way to express himself with words.

  
"I will try. Can we just watch now? I still feel stupid whenever I remember what I did." Sighing, he turned to pick up the remote and had it over to Minseok.

  
"Alright. Scoot over. I want to sit here too."

  
***

  
The day finally arrived for Yixing to join Kyungsoo and maybe try not to be too nervous to avoid any mistake. He was ushered to one small room with his name on the door. He was so tempted to take some picture to send his friends, but figured maybe he can do it later once the shooting is done. He is actually thankful when the staff informed him that they will be cooking in a smaller set so he doesn't have to worry too much. The room is small enough that it wont be able to accommodate more than five person without feeling suffocated, but big enough to have a small sofa, one dresser with mirror, small table, and two chairs. He walked over the table to see some pretty flower arrangement addressed to him. 

  
_**To Mr. Zhang, We hope you enjoy the experience! - staff** _

  
A soft knock on the door stopped him from getting some fruits that was on the table.

"Come in." _Holy shit. He is here. Doh Kyungsoo is here_.

"Hi! I'm Kyungsoo, nice to finally put a face on the name."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." _Damn! He's way hotter in person._

"So, are you ready? Did somebody come here to do your make up? No? But I don't think you need it. You look perfect as you are now."

"i- uhm, thank you?" _Please, don't say that. Please. I am ready to ask you for marriage. Don't push me._

"Guess, I'll just see you inside. Don't worry okay? I'll take care of you. Plus, if ever you happen to make some mistake, we'll turn it into something fun. Let's just enjoy this."

"Okay. Yeah. Okay. See you. Thank you," _Why can't you talk normally, Yixing?_

***

  
"Now, let me introduce our assistant chef for today, Yixing! Hello, welcome to Lonely Foodie , say hi to everybody."

"Hello, I'm Zhang Yixing! I am so happy and excited to be here. Hello, chef."

"Hello. So, how do you like our set?"

"Very nice. Everything I want in my own kitchen and more."

"Oh, so you also loves cooking and food, huh?"

"Yes, but I am not confident enough to try other things yet. Just the usual food I had when I was growing up."

"That's nice. People usually are not so fond of cooking, but very much enthusiastic when it comes to eating. Anyways, you're working as?"

"Accountant. I'm working as an accountant to one private firm, i rather not say. "

"You're pretty hot for an accountant.- oops sorry, wish we can you edit that one out. hahaha" snickers from the staff can be heard, but the way Kyungsoo just playfully glared at them is actually funny. _Well, cute._

_Oh wow. Me? Hot? Stop, I will marry you. Do.not.test.me.Doh.Kyungsoo_

"So, accountant. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes. But of course there are days when all those numbers will be doing something on me that I would not want to see or hear even the number 1. But, most of the time yes. I love what I do."

"Interesting. But now, you will be my assistant chef. And since you know your way in the kitchen, I don't think I will have to rescue you from burning this place down, yes?"

"I'll try."

"Adorable."

"Huh?!"

"Nothing. Can you start with this green onions, cut it thinly, somewhat slanting, like this" Kyungsoo showed him how to do it one time and directed him to wash it with cold water to make the pieces curl. He heard him said something about it being part of presentation, but with their proximity,try as he may, Yixing cannot really concentrate.

"Tonight we will be cooking Beef Teriyaki. What do you think about teriyaki, Yixing?"

"I love Japanese food. I love teriyaki, uhm beef and salmon, actually. I'm excited, i can learn how to make the sauce from scratch instead of just picking something from the grocery store. I always go to your website to copy your recipe, and whenever I have free time, I do recreate them, and have my roommates judge. But now, I'll be able to do it just how you do. Thank you,chef."

It must be how the chef looked genuinely happy to teach him or he is just being biased since for the longest time, he imagine having the chance to meet the guy. He may have said something stupid last week, but he gave out a silent prayer of thanks for having a clumsy fingers and a knack for saying crazy stupid things whenever.

"That's good.. We only need 3 or 4 ingredients to make good teriyaki sauce. Sugar, Soya, Mirin, and apple. First, we will dissolve this sugar with soya and mirin. Again, for the people who are tuned in right now, for the recipe and measurements of the ingredients, it'll be posted on the website later. But basically, one part of soya, one part of sugar and half part of mirin. Make sure the sugar is dissolved properly before putting it to the pan to avoid burning the sugar in the process, avoiding that burnt taste. Now that all the ingredients are sliced and prepared, we are can just wait for the sauce to reduce and have the certain consistency we wanted for our teriyaki. Hmmm, how about you read some of the comments online, maybe we have some questions for you?"

Kyungsoo passed him the ipad, but he somehow got frozen where he is, seeing the chef moving towards him, looking like he's about to wrap his hands around his waist. _And I am panicking, holy shit! Is this fucking real? Is he going to hug me while there are people watching--_

"Relax. I just need to turn down this a little bit.." Kyungsoo's looking at him as he stepped back to give him some space to breathe. 

_Why is he smirking? Smirking, and i don't know what to make of it._

"Oh, sure. let's see..."

  
jinkixingsoo: _is Kyungsoo flirting with Yixing?_  
Lilahwillfiteyou: _was that skinship initiated by Kyungsoo?_  
alphaxingsoo: _are they giving hearty eyes on each other?_  
xingdanie: _is this the same cooking show from last week?_  
xingjade: _i ship_  
alphaxingsoo: _i ship(2)_  
traumabbh: _i ship(3)_  
Lilahwillfiteyou: _if these two don't end up kissing i am throwing hands!!!_  
jinkixingsoo: _damn! Kyungsoo's not even subtle! haha_  
xingjade: _give my ship a nam_ e  
xingdanie: _XingSoo_

  
"Wow. These are-"

" What? Let me see. Oh. You guys are so cute. Yixing can you put half of the apple on the sauce now?Yes, please without the pit."

Yixing motioned the apple to mimic the way it is being peeled, but the chef just shook his head. Guess there's no need to that, as long as there is some apple in there.

"Okay. are we going to start cooking once this is almost half of it's volume?"

"Yes. Also, if you want, you can add few cloves of garlic and some orange in your sauce. Once you have the sauce reduced to almost half and the consistency is a bit thick, we can start cooking. We leave this ipad for a while and focus on our teriyaki. PD did you see the comments? interesting yeah? hahaha"

"By the way, how are you liking the show so far?"

"I am enjoying myself. I mean, like I said before I like the set up, this kitchen. I have now additional idea on how my kitchen would look like. Plus of course, I am cooking and working with you. Hmmm, you are hot- ahm, i mean ah, yeah. I am having the best time."

"I was kind of hoping you'll say I am teaching you new things, but calling me hot is not so bad, i suppose. Wait, is that a blush? Hyung, can you focus the camera on his beautiful face? Cute. The sauce is ready, do you want to do the honor? I'll guide you into it."

"O-okay." Of all the things I can possibly say, hot is the first word. How awkward, and how embarassing.

The process is rather simple, really. Good amount of olive oil, when it was hot enough, he put the beef and let it cook for a few minutes, he then added the onions and the capsicum. After three minutes, Kyungsoo asked him to add sauce. They waited until it simmer to add some pepper and a little bit of salt. The last part was him adding some cashew nuts. Kyungsoo then got one white medium sized plate and put all beef teriyaki in the middle. With the little sauce that remained on the pan, the chef used one spoon to draw a half circle of some sort around the food. He then asked Yixing to bring the sliced green onion and garnish the dish, adding some of the ground cashew nuts for some added decoration. It was so simple yet looked so appetizing.

  
After cooking teriyaki, Kyungsoo took out some weird looking green thing out of the refrigerator, wakame, it's one kind of seaweed and the chef said he will make some mango puree sauce that will go with the salad he is going to prepare. When salad sauce was done, he dish out one small bowl and mix the mango sauce together with few salmon cubes, cubed cucumbers, mango slices and fish eggs. He then proceeded to arrange them in a small glass bowl putting the mixtures on the buttom and then add the wakame on top. It looked so beautiful, honestly, he never really thought the mango will compliment the seaweeds. The presence of the fish eggs provided some of that crunch or that pop that is not expected, but are very much appreciated.

After they have eaten and with minutes to spare, he was led to a make shift set with small couch and small table now littered with tinkles and some magazines with Kyungsoo as the cover. 

"We are almost done, I enjoyed cooking with you, Yixing. But I want to ask you something, if that's alright?"

"Sure. Okay."

"Your comment, you said something incomplete, uhm, can you complete the sentence, not just for me but for our viewers as well?" 

_How does he look so innocent while asking that question?_

"Ah- I mean, I forgot what I said last time. Uhm..." Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at the chef to try to convey how embarrassed he is remembering the exact words he used.

But the chef feigned innocence and took out the ipad to read comments from the people who are still watching them, maybe out of curiosity or maybe some just enjoy how he is almost squirming on his seat knowing he really can remember what he said the last time he was also part of the people that were watching.

"There are handful of people commenting what you said. Shall I read them for you?"

"Ah-"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No! No- it's not that, I'm just embarrassed because of what I said last time-"

"So, you remembered? hmmm?" If the small smile playing on the chef's lips doesn't mean anything, the slight lifting of his right eyebrow suggested otherwise. Yixing felt shy and yet at the same time, feeling so happy just by looking how relaxed and how much the chef is enjoying this. I mean, it's not so bad, as long as he can see that Kyungsoo is enjoying or happy, even at my expense, I don't think I will ever change position with anybody.

"Well, yeah. But. Uhm, do you really want me to complete the sentence?"

"Let's ask our viewers? Do you guys want to hear the rest of the sentence? Are you sure? There you go. The people have spoken. So, Yixing...?"

"Well, I said...ah uhm...Isaidyourlipslooksosoftandiwishicanbegivenachancetotry. I-"

"Wh-what?" 

If Kyungsoo was trying to hide the smile on his face earlier, this time, with the crescents forming his eyes, he is most definitely smiling. Is he enjoying the flusterred face of this handsome man? Maybe so, but until the camera is rolling, he will get bathe in with all the cute little thing this guy is doing. He can't help it, this guy, oozing with such an appeal, you would be expecting him to be confident- cocky even, but so far, all he got is one shy boy who is so nervous talking to his first crush. _Adorable, really._

"I, I uh, I said, your. Lips. LookssosoftandIwishIcanbegivenachancetotry. Uhm- ah. Yeah. I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing." 

Yixing cannot even look at the chef in the eye. This is all too surreal. He never thought that the person he really admired will be interacting with him, much more being able to spend time together doing something he knows the chef really love.

"Yixing, hey. I was asking you if I heard it right?"

"Huh? What do you mean, chef?"

"Well, did you say my lips looks soft and you want to experience them yourself?"

"I- well, haha well, I wasn't thinking properly. I'm sorry. It's just that your lips are kind of distractin-"

"Ha ha ha! My lips are distracting? I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I'm laughing 'cause I find it amusing that people find my lips distracting. I mean, people say nice things about some of my facial features, but distracting? That's the first. But, thank you, I take that as a compliment. Never thought I'll find the word distracting a compliment."

"Because that is a compliment. You really are beautiful chef, and I am saying that with the highest respect. You are a beautiful person inside and outside."

"Now, now you are making me blush."

"No, you really are. I'm so glad I made that crazy comment, otherwise I won't be sitting here, talking to you. I am so happy really." Finding the courage to speak them personally, is something Yixing cannot coomprehend. He can sing praises to the chef online but being brave enough to tell him that? Not to mention while they are live and people probably are losing shit will all the crazy things he keeps on saying. _Oh well._

"I'm glad. We had so much fun today, I am sure the viewers enjoyed today's broadcast. But sadly, we have to say goodbye for now. Yixing, say goodbye to your fans, yes! The comment section are flooded with questions whether you have twitter or instagram, they are asking where they can follow you. I see there's a lot of people smitten by your charm."

"Ahm, okay. Thank you for joining us. It's been fun! Thank you!!!"

"I want to ask you to do some aegyo, but that'll be too much for our viewers heart. Maybe next time. Anyways, another episode of Lonely Foodie's done. I hope you truly enjoy today as much as I do. Remember to go to the website to check for the recipe. The cocktail we are enjoying now will be posted there as well. Bye guys! Remember, Yixing?"

"There is no love greater than the love for food."

"Right. Bye guys!"

  
Once they got the signal that the broadcast was finished, Kyungsoo stood up and shook his hand. Note to be compiled: His hands are not that soft but not that rough, although he'll probably remember how good his grip was. Once their mics were taken by one of the staff, Kyungsoo led him back outside. And honestly, he wouldn't even be mad if Kyungsoo decided to just leave him there since the time to be friendly is expected to be over once the cameras stopped rolling. But apparently, that isn't the case with the chef. _Another reason to stan, i guess._

_"_ Did you come here by car?" Kyungsoo asked while getting his things inside the dressing room. He doesn't really remember how he ended up going with the chef after picking up his things on his own little room. That is why he is a little bit nervous when the chef keep on saying to accompany him until the parking.

"No, I actually took a cab from the nearest train station here. I cannot afford a car yet. Hopefully next year."

"Ah. Hop in then, I'll send you home. You must be tired."

"Oh no! It's fine. Thank you for the offer, have a nice evening chef. I really am so happy to meet you finally."

"Hop in Yixing, I'm not moving this car until you are on your seat belt. Now."

"Ahm- okay. Thank you."

"One more thank you, i will kiss you."

_wait- what? what the fuck?!_

_"_ Chef?"

"You heard me. You are stalling. Let's go"

Yixing climbed inside, as Kyungsoo was giving him the gps, he looked at him once again before punching his address on the gadget. His heart is beating so fast, he spent almost few minutes of just staring at the chef while the guy is driving.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Kyungsoo find it amusing that the taller guy stopped talking and just full on stared at him the moment he give back the gps after entering his address. And as much as he don't like the idea of teasing anybody, he cannot help himself, seeing how red Yixing turns whenever he call him cute or adorable. There is something so endearing to the guy, but remembering the comment he left on the previous episode, i guess all these teasing wont mean anything. He just know this guy is more that just a blabbering mess, maybe he wants to know more. _Maybe._

Yixing was so ready to deny what the chef just said, but when he dared to look at the chef's eyes, he saw how it resembled all the stars that he don't really give enough attention too. There's this playful smirk and soundless chuckle that draws him more. _What if?_

The drive is rather uneventful and before he knows it, the car stopped in front of his apartment building. Yixing turned to the chef with a smile,

"Thank you-uhmp" Before he can really process what happened, or how the chef's lips ended up to his or how soft those lips really are, the said lips are already forming a soft smile.

"I told you right? I hope that's not too much, though. Uhm, shit, I'm so sorr-"

"Please don't say sorry. I- I was just surprised. So, I- i guess I'll go?"

"Oh. So, if I ask for a permission for a kiss you'll give me?" _Again. That heart shaped lips. Damnit._

"Uhm, i dunno, I guess?"

"Go home. Go now, before I kiss you again."

"I think I like that. No, I know i will like that."

"Sure you do, but then I want to make this right. You know? Not because you are adorable and incredibly hot means we can just kiss each other whenever. And before you ask, yes, I got your number already. Go."

"You'll text me?"

"No. I will call you. Go."

"Oh, okay. Dive safely, thank y- thank you."

"Bye."

Yixing entered the house with the biggest smile, and with his roommates looking at him expectantly, he contemplated whether he should sit down and talk about what went on after the show or go straight to his room and scream his lungs out with what went on _after_ the show. The sound of his phone's notification, decided for him, but instead of going to his room, he stood in front of his friends and started being a blabbering mess about how this is the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my lame attempt to write that "prompt",  
> I'm sorry about all the grammatical errors. Thanks for reading.
> 
> constructive criticism are very much welcome and encourage...


End file.
